Jardim dos Sonhos
by ViviLit
Summary: O nostálgico brilho da noite traz de volta todas as lembranças e sentimentos dos momentos que passamos juntos. Momentos esses que me fizeram descobrir o verdadeiro sentido da vida e da felicidade, de amar e ser amada...OneShot


Título: Jardim dos Sonhos 

Categoria: Sugary Shipper (pós-Requiem) pitadinhas de Drama

Spoilers: Requiem (7 temporada)

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui retratados não são meus, e sim do Chris Carter, 1013 e Fox Company.

Essa estória não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, serve apenas para divertir os fãs.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço minhas amigas excer-shippers Michelle, Ilíada, Ana, e todas as outros net-excers amigos. Ah, e obrigada todas amiguinhas ai de cima, Lígia, Selma, Wanilda, pelos feedbacks carinhosos da outra fic. AMEI! Dedico essa fic para todos vocês!

A/N: Bom, essa história foi escrita a muito tempo (inclusive os agradecimentos), e eu escrevi logo depois de ler spoilers sobre Requiem (ou seja ainda nem tinha passado nos EUA), imagino que a uns 5 ou 6 anos... Eu acho que meu estilo de escrita não mudou muito... Criticas – construtivas - são sempre bem vindas!

Para aqueles que são muito emotivos, preparem-se, e noromos: fujam , por que ai vai mais uma fic açucarada sobre os pensamentes da Scully e do Mulder depois da abdução dele...

---

O Luar era mágico, seu brilho, ainda maior devido a noite estrelada, clareava o mais belo jardim de flores. Ela caminhava devagar sobre a macia grama, que mais pareciam às nuvens que a noite não mostrava… Apesar da bonita imagem primaveril que inundava seus lacrimosos olhos cor azul do mar, seu coração estava cheio de tristeza… Seus pensamentos vagavam naquele cuja presença fazia sua felicidade chegar ao ápice… Porém ele não estava mais ali, ao seu lado, e isso era extremamente doloroso, ainda mais considerando seu estado de fragilidade máxima…

"Toda vez que olho para as estrelas a saudade por ti invade minha alma… O nostálgico brilho da noite traz de volta todas as lembranças e sentimentos dos momentos que passamos juntos. Momentos esses que me fizeram descobrir o verdadeiro sentido da vida e da felicidade, de amar e ser amada… A fina brisa que bate nas delicadas pétalas das flores me traz de volta a lembrança do seu suave afago, que acariciava apaixonado meus cabelos, minha face, minha pele… O perfume exalado das flores traz de volta a o delicioso perfume de sua pele, e o doce sabor do luar é sentido como seu terno e cheio de amor Beijo… Sua bela imagem é refeita no exato momento em que o fino orvalho se confunde com essa solitária e sincera lágrima de adeus… "

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jardim dos Sonhos**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por ViviLit

Scully abre lentamente os olhos e respira fundo. Levando as mãos calmamente à face nota sua pele úmida devido às lágrimas causadas por aquele triste sonho… Ela pensa no fato de que todas as noites não foram mais as mesmas depois do desaparecimento de Mulder… Os sonhos são quase sempre iguais, mostrando os horríveis testes sofridos por ele, e sentidos por ela também. Sonhos que tornam suas noites cada vez mais angustiantes e dolorosas…

Porém, nessa noite, o sonho foi totalmente diferente, não mostrava testes e tortura, mas nem por isso deixava de ser angustiante e doloroso.

Scully retorna de seus profundos pensamentos quando sente uma forte fisgada no estomago. Ela se senta na cama apertando fortemente a mão contra a parte superior do abdome, seu corpo começa a tremer e ela sente um forte calafrio arrepiar-lhe a espinha. Num salto rápido, ela sai da cama e corre para o banheiro, depositando instantaneamente no vaso sanitário todo o seu farto jantar daquela noite. Então, após o indesejável ato, ela se levanta devagar, caminha em direção a pia e lava o rosto, ostentando uma face abatida e triste ao mesmo tempo, pegando, em seguida, a sua escova de dente.

'OK Scully, você quis isso... sabia que uma gravidez não é apenas flores…tem que agüentar os efeitos colaterais'.Pensa ela, enquanto escova freneticamente os dentes.Tenta pensar positivo, porém aquele sonho mexeu com suas emoções de uma forma muito forte, que a faz sentir uma grande tristeza arrebatar-lhe o peito.

'Mas que droga… porque não está do meu lado… Eu preciso de você… Por que temos que passar por isso?… Por que nunca conseguimos ser totalmente felizes?… Por que sempre quando as coisas parecem estar dando certo, acontece algo para dar errado?' pensa Scully

Ela enxágua a boca e olha profundamente para o espelho, mas não é sua imagem que vê refletida. Ela só consegue enxergar ele em tudo o que olha e vê.

"Porque você me deixou aqui SOZINHA? Eu odeio você por isso!"– diz para o espelho, sua voz está alterada, e seus olhos lacrimosos expressam todo o rancor presente no seu coração naquele momento tão frágil de sua vida, quando a única coisa que quer é um pouco de carinho.

"Você não está sozinha" diz uma doce voz feminina.

Scully vira-se assustada, e não acredita no que vê, sua irmã está ali, bem a sua frente. Rapidamente a agente dá um passo para traz fechando os olhos, e quando os abre, vê que a imagem da sua irmã não está mais ali, tudo não tinha passado de uma alucinação.

"Eu só preciso dormir, só isso e nada mais!" sussurra para si, enquanto caminha para a cama. No caminho ela pensa naquilo que tinha dito a pouco no banheiro e se arrepende por ter culpado Mulder por toda sua frustração… No fundo ela sabe que ele não tinha tido escolha, e que ele nem sequer sabia de sua situação quando desaparecera.

Novamente Scully é tirada de seus pensamentos quando um forte barulho chega aos seus ouvidos. Rapidamente ela pega sua arma no criado-mudo e caminha devagar na direção da sala, de onde vem o barulho, agora um pouco mais fraco. Ao chegar cautelosa ao seu destino, uma sensação de alivio percorre o seu corpo... É apenas a janela entreaberta, que estava batendo por causa do vento.

Se aproximando da janela, ela está pronta para fechar, quando, para sua surpresa, vê Melissa do outro lado da rua. Scully fecha os olhos, afinal, se da outra vez tinha sido apenas uma alucinação dessa vez não haveria de ser diferente, porém ela logo notou que estava errada, quando ao abrir os olhos, vê que Melissa permanece parada do outro lado da rua, sorrindo com o rosto sereno e fazendo um sinal, como se a estivesse chamando para lá.

Scully ficou receosa por um instante, mas a curiosidade e a emoção de poder falar com sua irmã novamente é mais forte. Ela coloca seu Sobretudo sobre a camisola e desce correndo. Porém quando chega do lado de fora Melissa não está mais lá.

'Scully sua estúpida' é a única coisa que vem a sua mente.

Ela está pronta a voltar, quando nota uma mulher caminhando em direção ao pequeno parque recém inaugurado em seu bairro. A mulher vira-se, é Melissa, que chama Scully para acompanha-la. Sem pensar duas vezes a agente atravessa a rua, e corre, tentando acompanha-la, que apesar de caminhando lentamente parece nunca se aproximar.

Chegando ao parque, que estranhamente parece mais florido e bonito que da ultima vez que o viu, Scully avista Melissa sentada num banco. A agente se aproxima da irmã devagar, ainda se recusa a acreditar que aquilo está acontecendo, e quando chega bem perto da irmã a única coisa que consegue fazer é abraçá-la. Ao se separarem, Melissa permanece sorrindo e fitando a adorada irmã.

"Estou sonhando?" pergunta Scully, sorrindo.

"Não." dizMelissa suavemente

"E como é possível?" era realmente inacreditável.

"Tenho uma missão…" diz Melissa, que observando a expressão de dúvida da irmã, continua "Eu o trouxe… há muita coisa a ser dita…"

"Trouxe quem?" Scully ainda não está entendendo o que se passa.

Como resposta, Melissa dá um sorriso, e aponta para a direção oposta à de sua irmã. Scully então se vira devagar, confusa, sente como se seu coração estivesse pronto a explodir por causa de todos os sentimentos que estão interagindo nele naquele momento, e ela nem ao menos sabe por quê…

Quando vira, todo os seus sentidos parecem entrar em colapso, Scully mal consegue segurar-se em pé de tanta emoção. Não sabe se corre ou se permanece parada, não sabe se chora ou se sorri, a única coisa que sabe é que se aquilo for um sonho, ela não quer acordar nunca mais.

Lá está ele, caminhando devagar, como sempre caminhou, com um sorriso lindo estampado na face, e envolto à uma mágica luz. Todo o mundo ao seu redor parece desaparecer, e sem pensar duas vezes Scully corre em sua direção… corre mais rápido que suas pernas parecem suportar, mas não há tempo a perder.

Ao se encontrarem, ela o abraça fortemente, o abraça como se aquele fosse o último minuto de suas vidas. Permanecem assim por longos minutos, até que eles se afastam e passam a se fitar profundamente, se comunicando só pelo olhar. Scully não consegue segurar as lágrimas, que escorrem abundantemente sobre sua pálida face.

Ele então seca suavemente suas lágrimas com os dedos, afagando carinhosamente a pele daquela que ele mais ama. E segurando seu queixo a puxa levemente, encostando seus úmidos lábios, que permanecem num carinhoso roçar, até que o beijo vai se aprofundando e tornando-se cada vez mais quente e apaixonado. Ele sabe o quanto ela precisa daquele carinho, e ele está ali só para isso, para mostrar-lhe todo seu amor e carinho que nutre por ela.

"Eu não acredito que você voltou!" Diz ela emocionada.

"Sinto dizer que não voltei definitivamente Scully! Meu corpo continua lá..." diz Mulder apontando para o céu estrelado "Mas minh'alma está sempre aqui com você! E hoje eu vim de uma forma especial..."

"Seu corpo? " questiona Scully entoando um misto de surpresa e medo na voz "Como assim? V-Você morreu? " pergunta receando a resposta.

"Não..." diz ele de forma doce e suave "Enquanto meu corpo dorme profundamente, minha mente e minh'alma procura a sua... E com a ajuda dela estou aqui..." ele aponta para Melissa que observa tudo ao longe "Com você... E com ele..." termina colocando sua mão suavemente sobre o ventre de Scully, que ainda não mostra sinal algum da gravidez.

"Então você sabe !" pergunta ela, emocionada com o carinhoso toque.

"Agora sim..."diz ele, abaixando-se para em seguida depositar um beijo no seu filho, ainda pequenino dentro da agente.

Depois do ato carinhoso, Mulder levanta-se, pega a mão de Scully e a puxa para uma caminhada por entre os canteiros e árvores floridos. Scully ainda custa a acreditar...Há tanta coisa a ser dita, mas é como se emoção a impedisse de falar qualquer palavra, e ela permanece, ali, acompanhando Mulder com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, a paz e o amor a encher-lhe o coração, e o silêncio a toma-la como escrava.

Eles sentam-se na grama e Mulder faz com que ela deite a cabeça em seu colo, pondo-se afagar suavemente os seus sedosos cabelos vermelhos. Scully está tão feliz, tudo o que queria era aquele momento, o afeto daquele que ama, mas que tinha sido levado para longe dela e de seu filho.

Junto com todas aquelas lembranças Scully não consegue disfarçar a emoção e a tristeza que sente.

"Por favor, não sofra mais Scully" diz Mulder passando levemente as costas de seus dedos sob a face da amada.

"Como quer que eu não sofra... Dói Mulder... Dói muito saber que você não vai estar por perto... Por que temos que passar por tudo isso Mulder? Eu não entendo o por quê de tanto sofrimento... O que está havendo que você não pode voltar definitivamente pra casa..." diz ela, deixando as lágrimas percorrerem sua face livremente.

"Adoraria ter todas as respostas pra lhe dar Scully! Mas infelizmente não as tenho..." responde Mulder também entristecido.

"Eu não entendo..." exclama revoltada, enxugando as lágrimas a seguir. "Eu não seu se vou suportar isso Mulder, não sozinha..."

"Você não está sozinha!" diz ele, segurando firmemente o rosto da parceira entre as mãos! "Aonde quer que eu esteja Scully, meu pensamento sempre estará com você! E não só eu, como Melissa, seu pai, sua mãe, Skinner, todos estarão olhando por você... E é por isso que eu estou aqui Scully... Para pedir que não sofra mais...Por mim...E por nosso bebê..."

"Eu tento Mulder! " diz Scully quase sem forças, tentando, em vão, impedir que mais lágrimas inundem seus olhos, agora mais azuis do que nunca. "Mas é difícil... Ainda mais agora... Mulder eu te amo... Durante os últimos anos da minha vida eu esperei por alguém que me fizesse sentir uma pessoa realmente especial... E apesar de sempre tentar me esconder atrás da agente profissional e séria, da cientista céptica e racional, a única coisa que eu queria era que alguém chegasse pra mim e me ensinasse a ser passional, que me protegesse, que me mostrasse a verdadeira felicidade... Mulder você foi e é essa pessoa e quando finalmente eu consegui enxergar e aceitar isso e as coisas estavam começando a dar certo acontece isso e você vai embora..."

"Scully eu não quis isso...Nunca... Eu não pedi pra me levarem, quando eu vi já tinha acontecido... Eu estava lá, e aconteceu... Foi, mas forte que minha vontade Scully acredite... Quando eu quis voltar, pra você, já não era mais possível... Deus Scully, você não imagina o quanto eu me martirizei por ter sido tão egoísta, tão estúpido...Quando eu vi que estava me separando do único sentido da minha vida... Do meu amor..."

Enquanto Mulder fala emocionado, um turbilhão de pensamentos invade a mente de Scully, ela não sabe o que dizer, não queria culpa-lo e nem quer que ele se sinta culpado por nada, na verdade ela não sabe quem são os culpados ou se sequer há alguém ou alguma coisa para se culpar...

Então ela o enlaça pelo pescoço e deposita em seus doces lábios um terno beijo. A única coisa que quer é ficar ao lado dele, definitivamente, e lhe dói o peito o simples conhecimento de que isso não vai acontecer, não agora...Mas quando?

Como se respondendo as dúvidas que tanto atormentam o coração da agente, Mulder a abraça, fazendo com que ela encoste a cabeça em seu forte peito e continua, agora sussurrante, seu apaixonado discurso...

"Scully... Eu nunca duvidei de que você era uma pessoa especial... Nunca duvidei do meu amor por você... Sabe...Eu passei minha juventude procurando por algo que desse razão a minha vida... Por mais que eu tentava me destacar, dar o melhor de mim, era como se minha vida fosse um vazio...Eu não era ninguém e não tinha ninguém..." ele faz uma pausa, acaricia a face úmida de Scully, que tinha fechado os olhos e tentava se acalmar escutando atenta as palavras de Mulder. "Quando eu descobri os Arquivos X e que minha irmã tinha sido abduzida eu achei que finalmente tinha encontrado essa razão... Doce Ilusão...Eu precisava sim dos Arquivos X, precisava encontrar uma resposta sobre minha irmã, precisava encontrar a verdade e mostrá-la para o mundo, apesar de não entender isso no início, precisava tentar salvar o mundo de todo o mal que eu sentia que estava preste a ocorrer... Só que isso era pouco, muito pouco...Muito pouco pra me tirar do fundo do poço...E era capaz de eu me afundar ainda mais se não fosse por um detalhe..."

"Detalhe?" interrompe Scully indagando baixinho.

"Eu tinha encontrado a razão que tanto procurei pra minha vida... O meu anjo da guarda, disfarçado de parceira e amiga... Scully, eu já disse que se não fosse por você eu não seria nada...Se não fosse por você, era capaz que eu nem sobrevivesse a toda essa escuridão... Por você eu sou capaz de tudo... Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade, sua existência é a minha existência... E eu não posso viver sem você ao meu lado..."

"E eu não vivo sem você Mulder...E é por isso que estou sofrendo...Eu tento ser feliz...O meu bebê me faz feliz...Mas se você não voltar, definitivamente, eu nunca deixarei de sofrer... E por mais que eu tente viver feliz eu não conseguirei, e eu sinto que nosso filho também não..."

"Eu vou voltar Scully! Eu prometo! Só que eu quero que você prometa que não vai sofrer tanto... Porque se a sua vida é a minha vida, o seu sofrimento é o meu sofrimento então?"

"Mulder...Eu vou tentar...Prometo que vou tentar..."

"Então vamos deixar a tristeza de lado e aproveitar esse momento que estamos juntos..." completa ele, com o seu lindo sorriso de garoto estampando o rosto e enxugado com o polegar o rosto da Scully.

"Certo!" diz ela retribuindo o gesto do parceiro com um outro sorriso e o beijando apaixonadamente a seguir...

Eles permanecem juntos, caminhando com as mãos dadas, trocando palavras de afeto e carícias, até quando o céu começou a formar um majestoso degrade púrpura, as estrelas e a lua se despedem, para dar lugar ao sol, prestes a nascer. Mulder deitado na grama viva e verde do parque, com a cabeça apoiada no ventre de Scully, levanta-se devagar, e permanece alguns segundos fitando a nos olhos profundamente. Ela sente uma forte paz invadir-lhe a alma e, apesar de saber que aquela é uma despedida, não se deixa abater.

Ele fica em pé enquanto a ajuda fazer o mesmo, e ficando bem próximo dela, sem deixar de fitá-la um só segundo, lhe dá um beijo apaixonado. Ao se separarem, ele se abaixa dando outro beijo agora no ventre dela, e ao levantar lhe oferece um lindo lírio branco. Scully olha aquela flor com carinho e, após pegá-la, a leva próximo ao nariz exalando seu delicioso e inebriante perfume. Ela então sente um estranho, mas confortável torpor invadir todo o seu corpo.

"Adeus Mulder..." É a única coisa que consegue prenunciar.

"Até Logo Scully..." diz ele sorrindo

Ela então, sentindo o torpor aumentar, dá um leve sorriso, e a única coisa que consegue ver, antes de desfalecer, é seu amado sumir no horizonte...

XXXXXXXX

O relógio desperta, Scully abre os olhos lentamente, tentando se situar no tempo e no espaço. Ela respira fundo, e se senta na cama, olha em volta, e a única coisa que vê é seu quarto, em perfeita ordem.

'Então era realmente um sonho' pensa Scully um pouco entristecida ao se lembrar do encontro com Mulder. Porém toda angustia que sentia todos os dias que acordava após o desaparecimento de Mulder, tinha diminuído. Ela sentia uma grande paz interior essa manhã, aquele sonho tinha realmente feito muito bem a ela. Nem o incômodo enjôo matinal ela tinha sentido...Quer dizer...

Scully levanta correndo da cama e se tranca no banheiro, despejando no vaso o que tinha restado do seu jantar... Após um banho bem quente e relaxante Scully coloca seu roupão florido, sai do banheiro, observa pela janela de seu quarto o bonito dia que começa a se formar do lado de fora, e se dirige à cozinha. Ela realmente precisa de um bom café da manhã, afinal está comendo por dois, sem contar é claro do fato de seu corpo quase nunca aproveitar o alimento oferecido no jantar, que quase sempre vai parar no vaso sanitário devido aos normais enjôos noturnos e matinais de começo de gravidez.

Quando sai do quarto, Scully não consegue acreditar no que vê. Ela fecha os olhos se apoiando na mesa na tentativa de recuperar as forças que a emoção tratou de lhe tirar. Ela, então, leva a mão ao rosto e tenta evitar, em vão, que uma solitária e sincera lágrima caia... Em cima de sua mesa pousa um lindo e mágico lírio branco...

FIM

E ai? O que acharam? Reviews!


End file.
